Shinobi and Wealth
by Janamy BH
Summary: "Oh thank God!" thought Haruhi. At long last, some seemingly decent people had enrolled at Ouran. It was then that she had her first dilemma about the group: "Should I mention the whiskers?"
1. Kyoya makes Haruhi's Life Difficult

**Shinobi and Wealth**

**AN: This is a slight AU, in that (take a deep breath) Sarutobi never died but just resigned, Sasuke never went evil, Akatsuki disbanded after the nine-tailed fox, Team 7 never met Sai, Orochimaru died of a cardiac arrest caused by stress (his big ass snake crept up behind him), Itachi made up with Sasuke, the Kazekage (Gaara's dad, cos' he's a dickhead) got assassinated by some random Mist nin, and loads of people therefore didn't die: Jiraiya, Asuma, Hayate, Kimimaru, Chiyo, etc etc.**

**Also, in the Ouran section, Mori and Honey are one year younger so they do not leave school at the end of the series. Haruhi and Tamaki never got together and Tamaki still sees her as his daughter.**

**This story is set at the end of the Ouran series and when Naruto and the gang are 16 (but they still act like 8 year olds, like in Naruto).**

**Warnings: Slash, het, threesome, slight twincest, slight language, slight violence, lols, slight AU.**

**Pairings: Tamaki/Naruto, Kyoya/Kakashi, Sasuke/Haruhi, Sakura/Hitachiin twins.**

**LOLs. If we don't get enough reviews, we won't continue.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or Naruto, we just like to write mildly amusing stories about them, and like to imagine what happens if the characters meet. We then like to giggle in fangirl-ish glee about several different pairings before finally choosing four to write about. But we still don't own either of them=[.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Kyoya Makes Haruhi's Life Difficult<br>**

Through the doors of one particular music room, 3, and its showering of rose petals from seemingly nowhere, stood an annoyed Kyoya Ootori, also referred to as Shadow King, or (strangely) mother.

Hunched over his laptop, one name was constantly presenting itself on various pieces of data within the attached notes of 'Why Tamaki Suoh has special needs'; a name belonging to the cross-dressing female sitting opposite him, Miss Haruhi Fujioka. There was something important that he had to remember about Haruhi, but what was it?

In order to remind himself, he flipped through his notebook to future dates before he finally found the correct one and he chuckled to himself as he read the reminder.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya called, "Tamaki, come here!"

Tamaki arrived with the exact same elegance that he had been previously preaching to Haruhi and posed next to the chair beside Kyoya, hand outstretched like Hamlet. With a tilt of his head he answered, "Yes, mother?"

"Tamaki," Kyoya began in a soft voice so as not to be overheard, "In two months time it is the summer holidays."

Tamaki stared blankly at him. "You mean you disturbed me from my lesson with Haruhi just to tell me that?"

Kyoya shook his head, "No, Tamaki, you requested that someone or a group of people should watch over Haruhi in the month before the summer in case she should take a summer job again." He paused and glanced at Haruhi, "And by the way, Haruhi wasn't listening to your 'lesson', she was listening to Honey-senpai."

"What?" Tamaki yelled in disbelief, turning his head in Haruhi's direction to confirm that she was, in fact, listening to a rather captivating story that Honey-senpai was telling her while he ate some cake she had brought. "And the dream got even weirder! Suddenly the little cupcakes started to dance around the giant blue Usa-chan."

However, Tamaki was quickly over his anger as he thought about the upcoming summer holidays. "There's no way I'm letting my Haruhi work in a bed and breakfast ever again! She will not be reduced to such low and drastic commoners' actions! She will act like a true gentleman and take a proper summer job among rich, clean and high pedigree people!"

The entire club, with the exception of Kyoya, who was concentrating on his laptop, and Honey, who was eating cake, were staring at him. He continued his rant none the less.

"I will not put myself and the other club members through such a harsh punishment of entering a commoner's bed and breakfast, nor will I let them stay there again. That was far too painful last time! We will not go through the rigorous task of saving our damsel in distress from such a place again! She will not-" He was cut off by a rather unimpressed Haruhi.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, you really don't have to say all that. If I want to take a-"

"No!" Tamaki roared, "I shall have some guards watch over you night and day; you will be safe from the harshness of a summer job!"

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi yelled, "You can't just stop me from taking a summer job! And I don't want guards guarding me; that will mean I won't get any privacy at all!"

"Be quiet Haruhi, and listen to your daddy," Tamaki began in a fatherly tone, "Kyoya, I want at least twenty of your police force guarding her house day and night. Actually, make that forty..."

Tamaki continued to explain to Kyoya exactly what he wanted when Kyoya said, "I'm sorry Tamaki, but it is in the interest of my parents that they keep one of the most prominent banks in Japan safe from any types of robberies in case their connections with the bank should be severed. With the size of the company and the amount of branches, it seems that all the Ootori police force is in use until further notice. I'm sorry, but sparing even ten would be too much. I can't help you here I'm afraid."

"He seems almost cheerful," Haruhi muttered, "but not that I'm complaining." She smiled happily to herself.

Tamaki stared at Kyoya with goggled eyes. He was silent for a few moments and the club began to wonder what might next happen.

"Honey! Mori! One of you! You must have some sort of guards your can spare me!" He seemed almost desperate now and was pleading them with tears in his eyes. In these sorts of situations those irresistible puppy eyes were called for.

Both Honey and Mori looked at each other with knowing glance.

"Well... We may happen to know a few people" Mori began.

* * *

><p>Shizune flipped through the stack of pages on her desk, sighing. Sorting mission requests was a job usually done by the Hokage, but as Tsunade was once again out of her mind on sake…she would just have to do it…again.<p>

There were eight piles on her desk, each for a different section, ANBU, SS class, S class, A, B, C, D and Team 7. Teams 7 were special. They were so ridiculously strong. They could handle SS class assassinations and S class hostage situations just fine, but send them off on a simple B class diplomatic mission and, well; it was never spoken of again.

Shizune glanced down at the request in her hand, perhaps a C, maybe B; it was just civilians after all. She was just about to place it in the B class, for safety in an almost unknown country, when a wicked grin spread across her face; Team 7, excellent…

Several of the shinobi on duty shuddered at the mad cackling echoing through the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Tsunade groaned, stupid Team 7 making her wait so long. And Shizune had confiscated her sake. She couldn't be sober now, goddammit! Nobody could handle Team 7 without at least a <em>little<em> drink! And they were late again!

"Yo." Kakashi was crouched on the window frame, holding that damn porno book written by the super perv himself and eye-smiling at her. Eye-smiling! After he had nearly given her a heart attack! Really, it was a wonder how Sarutobi handled him for so long.

"Oh, I'm so sorry master! I tried to get them to hurry but Naruto was being stupid, as usual." Ahhh, her little apprentice, older, but still with the same mannerisms as before. In a serious situation, of course, she was the picture of a perfect shinobi, but when it was not a matter of life and death she still worshipped Sasuke and insulted Naruto. All of them acted exactly like they had when they were first starting off as a team. Shizune thought they did it just for fun, Tsunade just thought they were idiots.

"It wasn't my fault! Sasuke-teme was being a stuck up..." And there went the orange-head himself.

"Shut it, baka! Sasuke isn't stuck up. Are you Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"See! Can't even be bothered to answer us! Just you wait Sasuke, when I become Hokage; you won't be able to be stuck up to me. Believe it!"

"Beleeb it!"

"Shut it, teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"Dobe"

"TEME!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Tsunade massaged her temples. Children, all of them! And Kakashi certainly wasn't helping, sitting there grinning like a lunatic, she couldn't see it, but she knew it was there! She took a deep breath and started pleasantly:

"Now, I have a mission for you..."

"Well, we knew that Granny Tsunade, why else would you drag us up here?" Annoying little orange brat...

"Oh, I don't know, Naruto, maybe because of the Vaseline all over the ANBU training weapons?" Ahhh, Uchihas, such talent in extracting useful information.

"Naruto", her voice was a dangerous purr, "Do you know how much paperwork that little incident caused?"

"Well, I'm impressed he managed to get in there in the first place… Actually, you know, I'm really not. I trained him, after all."

Tsunade turned her face to look at Kakashi, smiling dangerously. But the jounin wasn't looking; his one visible eye was trained upon his book. Grrrr, that book…

"Mission, master?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became less strained, more of a mood in which you just might be killed rather than one in which swift disembowelment was a certainty instead of simply a possibility.

"Yes, Sakura, I have this mission and I thought that you guys would be simply _perfect_ for it."

"Hell yeah! You knew that I can handle anything you give me, eh Granny?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" Tsunade seethed, one of these days… She glared at the sheepish shinobi in front of her then took a deep breath and started again.

"You have been hired for protection detail for a girl around your age."

"Who is she, some sort of princess or heiress?"

"What, like Hinata?"

"No, apparently her friends just want to make sure she doesn't get a holiday job."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Whaaaaaaat?" They all seemed shocked by this, what kind of person wouldn't want their friend to work for the good of the village?

"They sound like good friends…" All eyes turned to Kakashi who was gazing off into space, with a dreamy look on the visible parts of his face. They all stared for a bit, then turned back to Tsunade.

"Anyway, it's a civilian school…" Ah, that explained it, civilians were strange beasts, even Sakura agreed and she was from a civilian family "…and they can't know you're shinobi."

"Whaaaaaaat?" There went Naruto again, even Sasuke's mouth was slightly open; neither of them could comprehend _this_. They should be proud of their skills and others should know, too!

"They don't know about shinobi, they just think you are incredibly skilled martial artists, basically, you can only use Taijutsu."

"WHAT!"

"NO!"

"But Taijutsu is my worst area!"

"I will become like Gai…"

"NOT LIKE EYEBROWS, NOT HIM!"

"Hn."

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled at them. Again. She sat back to have a better look at them. Sakura was understandably upset, Taijutsu was, even after extensive training, not her best. Like Tsunade she was super strong, but that and 'punching-the-perv' practice only went so far. Sasuke was glowering, now he could no longer fully utilise the Sharingan. Naruto and Kakashi… well, they were just mourning their new similarities to a certain two green clad, bowl-cut… people. No, seriously, people, whatever others may think.

"Okay, I have what they sent about the school here, ' The school is first about pedigree and second about money, only those with excellent socially classed families and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time at the private school.' "

Sasuke was smirking, finally, people worth his time! They wouldn't be in the level of a Uchiha, but still, it was better that the dobe. Naruto, meanwhile, was weeping inwardly, not more temes!

"They have organised something called a host club, where did I put that leaflet…' Rich people have free time thus this host club was created by the schools handsomest boys to entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. It is a recreational and elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.' "

Sakura had hearts in her eyes, imagining her Sasuke in a uniform, which _she_ would get to see, not that pig Ino. The others just looked slightly scared.

"So, you're all going to infiltrate the school as students, yes even you Kakashi, they are quite tall over there, and watch over this girl, Haruhi Fujioka, who is a member of this host club…"

"But I thought it was for boys?"

"She cross-dresses."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Weeirrd…"

"I know. Anyway, you are going to be watching her for the month before the holidays to make sure she doesn't organise a holiday job. Do this any way you like, but I would suggest getting close to her, probably through the host club because a lot of her friends are from there. Including the ones who hired us. You are all going to be posing as the adopted children of the Senju clan, who are pretty well-known around the world, but you can keep your last names for convenience, just make them double barrelled when it is needed. This was so you don't all have to pose as being brought up super rich."

"That's good", Naruto grinned, eyeing Sasuke, "Not all of us act like we have a stick up our arses."

"BAKA!"

Tsunade sighed. Naruto and Sasuke were now engaged in a minor bitch fight in the middle of the room with Sakura smacking Naruto across the head when she could reach and Kakashi eye-smiling by the sidelines and egging them on.

Ten minutes later, when everyone had calmed down, Sakura asked the question everyone had forgotten.

"So…what is this school called?"

"It's called…"

Tsunade looked at the paper on her desk then glanced back up at them.

"Ouran Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Review and tell us! Sorry for no mention of the twins, they were busy being the homosexual background, but they'll be here soon, only if you review!<strong>


	2. Uniform

**A/N: Sorry for the incredible long absence, but we made it up to you guys by giving you a nice long chapter! This fic is a joint fic with three people so it is kind of hard to get everyone together and actually plan/write stuff. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by us, but by that guy Misashi Kishimoto who's probably on drugs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobi and Wealth<strong>

**Chapter 2 - Uniform**

"No."

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, you have to!"

"No."

"Just for a bit?"

"No."

"But it's for the good of the village!"

"No."

"We won't tell anyone, even if it's disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting."

"So you'll do it?"

"No."

"The Hokage wants you to."

"She didn't say anything about it."

"Nobody will ever know."

"No."

"I'll get you limited edition Icha Icha…"

"…No."

"Wow, he's really resolute."

Sakura gave it one last try.

"But sensei, people will look at you strangely."

"Don't care."

"Fine! Keep your stupid mask!"

Sakura stormed out from behind the curtain of a large cubicle and yelled to Sasuke and Naruto, "He's not taking off his mask, and there's nothing I can do about it."

With that, she ripped open the curtain of the last spare cubicle, paced inside and yanked the curtain shut.

Sasuke and Naruto felt mildly worried, because they knew that if Sakura was unable to persuade Kakashi to take off his mask, they knew they wouldn't either.

A few minutes later, when Sakura had changed into the Ouran Academy uniform, she stepped out of her cubicle to find Naruto and Sasuke both in Ouran uniform, and glaring at each other. Apparently, they can argue by not saying anything.

She was just about to yell at Naruto to stop being so annoying to Sasuke, when she heard Kakashi's curtain slide open.

All three heads turned to stare at the figure exiting the cubicle.

He was wearing the normal school trousers, with a normal school shirt tucked into them. He wore his black jounin vest that worked as a mask underneath his shirt, which had the top button undone. He had the normal Ouran blazer, but his tie was tied around his head as an eye patch.

The three of them stared at Kakashi, completely stunned. Sakura was about to tell Kakashi how inappropriately he had altered the uniform, and how it would only draw attention to them when they were trying to do anything but, except Naruto shouted something first.

"SO HOT!"

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all lost their train of thought as Naruto's words got to them, and all heads turned to his direction instead.

Naruto quickly turned red and sheepishly looked down at the ground. "Um, sorry, Kyuubi got out of hand…"

There was an awkward silence in which Sasuke was plainly smirking.

"Teme! It's true!"

"Should I be more worried that the Kyuubi thinks I'm hot, or that Naruto lost control of it for a couple of seconds…?" Kakashi mused to himself.

"I didn't lose control, more like it's thoughts influenced mine so much I couldn't help but say that." Naruto grinned at Kakashi, hoping to distract him.

"That still is a worry; maybe I should send you back to Yamato and have Sakura and Sasuke do this mission without you…"

"No, no, no, don't do that! It's because I talk with the Kyuubi a lot now, so it kind of influenced me."

"So the Kyuubi convinced you that I'm hot? Well I'm very flattered by -"

By now both Sasuke and Sakura were openly laughing.

"No! That's not what I meant! Teme, shut up, you're wearing such an ugly uniform!"

This simple jibe managed to sober up Sasuke to his normal, stoic self. It also changed the topic of the conversation, which was a great relief to Naruto. "You're wearing the same uniform as me, dobe."

"Yes, I know, and it's ugly. The only bit of orange is this out of place bit on my chest!"

"It's called the crest on the breast pocket, and stop insulting Sasuke, you'll only insult yourself!"

"I think the uniform colour is quite nice. It's a lovely shade of blue." Sasuke stated simply smirking smugly at Naruto.

"How can you like it? It's not even the Uchiha blue!"

"Now, now," Kakashi reprimanded them, seeing that Sakura was going to start complaining about her 'horribly yellow' dress, in fact, he couldn't help but think she looked like a Battenberg. "As nice as this hotel is, we should start heading for the school."

* * *

><p>Tamaki was restless. And a restless Tamaki was not good, at least for the Hitachiin twins it wasn't.<p>

When restless, Tamaki's imagination tended to run wild, which was often not good at all for the twins.

"Okay, you've got to be quiet about this," Tamaki said to them in a hushed voice, "I'm asking you a man to man type of question."

"If that's the case, can't you ask Kyoya?" Hikaru asked loudly.

"Shhh!" Tamaki hissed. Unfortunately for Tamaki, this only caused the other host club members to look in his direction.

"Ehehe, just continue talking, it's not like I'm trying to ask a really personal question about Haruhi or anything…" Tamaki quickly tried to cover up.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi yelled angrily, "Will you stop talking about me to others? What is it about me that I'm not allowed to know?"

"Please don't get angry, Haruhi darling, I was just concerned about your… eating habits." Tamaki seemed pleased with his quickly thought up excuse.

"Eating habits?" As far as Haruhi was aware, she was eating exactly the same as she always had been.

Tamaki was on a role and continued, "I'm just being a concerned father, there's no need for you to feel left out, I didn't want to make you upset in case there was something wrong with you, and I don't want to see my -"

"Tamaki-senpai, I haven't changed my eating habits since before you met me."

"She's got a point boss," Hikaru bluntly stated.

"But I think that's because you were unobservant." Kaoru added.

Unobservant? Tamaki, unobservant when it came to Haruhi, his darling daughter? He was ready to shrivel up and start growing mushrooms.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki suddenly yelled, causing everyone to jump, "I must ask you to come to the bathroom with me!"

Before anyone could question his odd motives, he had Kyoya out the door with him.

"Looks like we're not the only homosexual supporting cast." The twins joked to each other.

* * *

><p>Once safely inside one of the elaborate bathrooms of Ouran, Tamaki quickly got to the point.<p>

"Kyoya, you said that Mori gave you the details of the bodyguards for Haruhi, and you said that you would get them, so where are they?"

"Calm down, Tamaki," Kyoya started, feeling uncomfortable in his position of being pushed against the wall at an alarmingly close proximity to Tamaki, "they should be arriving today. They'll be disguised as other students, three of which will be temporarily joining the host club, and will monitor her every move in and out of school. They will report back to me, but they are under your orders."

Tamaki stopped pushing Kyoya against the wall and stepped back. The idea of new guards that were under his command excited him. Not only that, but they would be disguised as host club members, he could do whatever he wanted with them!

He giggled excitedly before running out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"It's… massive…"<p>

"So… pink."

"It's almost as big as the Hokage monument!"

"Teme! Nothing is bigger than the Hokage monument! It exudes an air of awesomeness which makes it infinitely larger!"

"Dobe, that doesn't make sense, this place is physically bigger than the Hokage monument."

"But it doesn't have the awesomeness! It's so… posh."

"Hmm, Naruto seems to have actually gotten something right for once." Kakashi said as he approached the grand entrance to the academy, leaving Naruto outside, glaring at the school.

"It's posh and there's no air of awesomeness and it doesn't have any carvings on it and it's not as cool and my face is going to be up on the better, infinitely awesomer, _not posh_ Hokage monument, believe it! Hey, guys! Don't ignore me! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, you like it? Don't forget to reviewfav/alert because it makes us happy!**


	3. I'm not old!

**AN: So sorry for the long wait between updates, our teachers seem to think it's funny to give us one project after the other. And Ana **_**still**_** hasn't finished her English essay. Even though it was due last week. But here it is, and hopefully we'll be getting stuff written faster next time. Had a bit of writer's block with this one.**

**Warnings: Nothing except don't think Sakura just disappeared (which Ana realized about half way through) she isn't supposed to be here. Yet. We promise it will be more Sakura centric next chapter=].**

**And a special thank-you to Immortalis Cruor Elf and wolvesrock2908 because you guys are AWESOME since you guys reviewed, faved both story and author AND alerted! LUSM! We'll dedicate the next chapter to anyone who does the same!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I'm not old!<strong>

"Excuse me sir," Haruhi turned to see a group of students behind her, "but could you tell us where to find the legendary Host Club?"

They must be transfer students; Haruhi thought to herself, no one would be that dumb enough to believe that the Host Club was legendary.

"Of course, it's just this way." She began to lead them to the third music room, as she had been heading there herself.

"Are you new here?" Haruhi asked, starting up a conversation.

"Oh yes, we're new and we've been sent on a mission!" The smallest of the three new students told her excitedly, in a manner which reminded her of Honey-Senpai, except not cute, but something else. She would have to think of a word later.

"A mission?" Haruhi asked, wondering what kind of game this particular student was playing.

"Yes, we're saving a beautiful damsel in distress," he appeared as if he was about to go on, except his black haired friend nudged him rather forcefully so that he lost track of his sentence.

"I mean," he stuttered, trying to recover himself and look normal but failing, "it's top secret and we can't tell anyone!"

"But what would you need the Host Club for?" Haruhi asked, beginning to wonder why three boys would want to go to the Host Club. Could it be, Haruhi mused, that they would be their first gay customers?

This time, the tall one answered. Haruhi had tried to ignore his eccentric appearance, but now couldn't help staring as she tried to walk backwards. "My family are friends with the Suoh family, and when I transferred here, the son, Tamaki, seemed determined to get me to join this 'Host Club'. I've never actually met this Tamaki character, but I was told that all I need is manners, charisma and plenty of beauty to be successful in this 'legendary Host Club'."

Haruhi sighed to herself, all interest in the tall eccentric man lost, as she imagined Tamaki over elaborating the club.

"While I most definitely have all those traits," he continued, "I thought I'd bring my friends along, just in case."

He smiled at Haruhi, and although she couldn't see his mouth, she could somehow tell he was smiling. He even ran a hand through his hair and let it flop whilst sighing contentedly.

He seems just like Tamaki, Haruhi grimaced to herself, arrogant, obnoxious and rich. Except he didn't seem as ignorant as Tamaki, he seemed like he knew everything but would not be inclined to tell it.

"Well in that case, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, also in the Host Club."

There was an awkward silence in which the group of students just stared at her.

Then, almost as fast as it had come, they started moving again, acting agitated and nervous.

Haruhi was not left long to think about it as they finally arrived at the music room.

* * *

><p>The host club were chatting merrily; Honey was eating cake and giggling with Mori, who was alike to a brick wall as usual, the twins were busy being the homosexual background, creeping the hell out of Tamaki in the process, and Kyoya was taking notes on the proceedings like usual.<p>

Suddenly the lights went out. Silence descended.

Then, an ominous creak could be heard from the music room door.

The rose petals failed to fall. A menacing shadow appeared in the opening of the door as everyone held their breath. It loomed over them and grew larger with every threatening step.

Honey dropped his cake.

Click.

The lights came on again.

A tall silver haired man, with a tie wrapped round his head covering his eye, was standing at the entrance with his finger on the light switch, his visible eyebrow raised.

"You should get that door fixed; it could really scare someone one day." The tall man pointed out.

There was a sigh of relief.

"I thought it was Nekozawa," Kaoru muttered, relieved.

"Well, considering it's a strange old man, maybe Nekozawa would have been better." Hikaru whispered to his twin.

"Hey!" The tall man shouted, "I'm not old!"

"Yeah, that's what we thought when we saw him for the first time." A short blond boy yelled as he appeared from behind the tall man, along with a dark haired boy, who seemed to be suffering from the medical condition 'promineo asinum'*.

"How are you not old? You've got grey hair!" Hikaru challenged.

"It's silver, goddamnit, SILVER!"

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that..." Kaoru murmered.

"Who ARE you?" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru turned to him, glaring.

"Excuse me, do you mind? We were having a conversation." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah, geez, Tamaki. Talk about bad manners." Kaoru added.

"Um, guys?" Haruhi said tentatively. "These people were looking for you, Tamaki."

"They were? Why didn't Kyoya tell me this?" Asked Tamaki.

The small blond standing behind the tall man was confused, "Wait a second... What's a kyoya?"

"Kyoya's a thing?" Honey's eyes grew even larger in surprise.

"Oh my god, we've been managed by an inanimate object for all these years and WE NEVER EVEN NOTICED!"

"I am right here you know." Kyoya stated, annoyed.

There was a collective gasp, except from Haruhi, who didn't really understand what was happening, and Kyoya, because robots don't gasp.

"It can talk!" The club exclaimed together.

"I have blackmail information on all of you." The Shadow King threatened.

There was a pause, and then somebody at the back (why they were hiding there, we will never know) murmured: "Okay we'll stop."

Kakashi raise a hand. "We were expected...?"

Kyoya turned to Tamaki, and they stared at each other for a good minute.

There was silence in the room.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

Tamaki stared.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A sinister light gleamed in Tamaki's eye.

"Come with me." Tamaki commanded, putting on his best fatherly tone.

Tamaki grabbed them all and shoved them all into an elaborate bathroom which just so happened to be on hand. He followed them in and slammed the door.

"Why the hell does Tamaki keep doing that?" The twins questioned each other.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Stick up arse. We used Google translate so it's probably not actually correct.**

**So there you are. Now we are going to spend our time wisely by playing videogames, watching Naruto abridged (LK) and eating. And waiting for Amy. Don't forget to review. And thanks to the seven people who have review (and the ton of people who alerted/favourite) and if you didn't do any of the above, Nekozawa will kill you. In your dreams…  
><strong>


	4. The Clashing of Two Great Powers

**AN: Forgot to mention in the first chapter a few things about Renge; she will still be the manager of the Host Club and she will still have an attraction for Kyoya, even though deep down she knows he doesn't return her feelings. However, she does not mind this and continues to be infatuated by him.**

**Also, there is a time skip after the main bulk of the chapter, and it skips to the end of the day, however, it pretty much immediately skips back to the time period at the start of the chapter except in Sakura's point of view (for those of you who wanted Sakura in her 'pink haired glory' =]). Basically, it means that the events that happen while the Host Club is open are not mentioned, but fret not! They will appear in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Line break

**Shinobi and Wealth**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay boys and lady," Tamaki declared, "time for you to meet our latest members!"

The host club stood in a row staring at the three newcomers with much interest.

"They are exchange students from a small village hidden in the rural parts of Japan, but not only that, the tall one in the middle there is a friend of the family, and there's not greater way to make him and his friends feel more welcome then by having them join the host club!"

There was a silence in which the two parties regarded each other judgingly.

"I know how it feels to be left out," Tamaki continued, tear drops forming in his eyes, "the desire to be in with everyone else, but having so much trouble!"

The backdrop changed to a darkened lonely room where a single person lay sulking on the only bed. "The pain you feel when everyone else has a friend to turn to except yourself!"

"Boss please, you're making Kaoru cry!" Hikaru shouted indignantly, his arms around Kaoru protectively.

"Hikaru," Kaoru started, tears streaming down his face, "I don't know how I would have survived without you!"

"It's okay, Kaoru, I'll always be there for you."

"It even causes brothers such as those two, who have always had each other, to feel so much pain!" Tamaki carried on, tears threatening to fall.

With that, all three of them burst into tears and began sobbing in the corner.

"Oh please," Haruhi sighed, finally having tired of the laments of the trio, "you're setting such a bad first impression on our new members."

Indeed they were. Naruto had his mouth open in confusion as to what was going on, Kakashi was having an alarmingly easy time picturing a certain green spandex clad man as the face of the Host Club King while Sasuke was twitching and blanching – the most amount of emotion a Uchiha could possibly show in one expression.

"Never mind them," Haruhi said as she stepped forward, smiling warmly, "welcome to the Host Club. It seems Tamaki has thrust this job upon you without your consent, I can imagine him doing that."

Tamaki's shout of annoyance was lost on the remaining four members as they crowded around the newcomers.

"Maa, I wouldn't put it like that. It was half and half really. I think we'll only be here a term, so I thought I'd do it just to keep him happy."

"How kind of you," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses, "but I must warn you that now that you've stepped in here, you're not allowed to leave even if you don't like it here. Is that okay with you?"

For Sasuke, it was not okay. He didn't like the look, the people or the attitude of the place. Of course, Sasuke knew that even if it wasn't okay with any of them, there was nothing they could do, so there wasn't really much point in Kyoya even asking that.

Sasuke fixed Kyoya his trademark death glare in its worst possible form. Unfortunately, Kyoya seemed to have practise with glares like those, and he waved it off without even batting an eyelid.

Sasuke did not like that guy.

"Whatever, four-eyes," Naruto yawned, "what are we supposed to do here anyway?"

"You mean you don't know?" A baby like voice came from below.

Honey was sitting on the floor with a plate of cake, munching happily.

"Who are you? I thought this club only took high-school kids, not elementary school kids." Naruto said accusingly.

Honey giggled, "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls my Honey. Everybody thinks that I'm in elementary school, but I'm actually eighteen!" Apparently this was a good enough excuse to get up and start dancing around the music room with his stuffed pink bunny.

"Eighteen?" Kakashi's eyebrow was raised in surprise, and there weren't many things that could surprise the legendary Jounin.

"Yup!" Honey affirmed in his usual cute manner, now twirling about and balancing a cherry on his nose from his previous slice of cake.

"What a loser." Sasuke muttered softly, but in such a manner that made everybody listen to him.

Honey stopped mid twirl, staring at Sasuke with a look of defeat in his eyes.

The defeat slowly switched to anger. The menacing look on his face caused everybody in the room to huddle in a corner, with the exception of Kyoya, Kakashi and Sasuke, even though he still managed to look cute.

"It doesn't matter how old I am," Honey shouted, "I can like cute things! Liking cute things is not bad! There's no need for me to act like a 'real man', I don't need to hide what I like!"

Honey's anger suddenly disappeared and was replaced with tears. "Takeshi! He called me loser!" He ran up to his cousin and buried his head into one of Mori's knees, sobbing in an adorable fashion.

"Mitsukuni," Mori began as he knelt down to hug the boy, "it's okay. Don't cry."

Not really liking how things were turning out at their first day with the Host Club, Kakashi tried to smooth things over a bit.

"Don't worry Honey, Sasuke just has a weird sense of humour," Kakashi began to pat Sasuke's shoulder affectionately while Sasuke stiffened with obvious displeasure, "he didn't mean it really; it was his idea of a joke."

"Yeah!" Naruto suddenly joined in, jumping out of the corner, "Sasuke-teme says weird stuff like that all the time! He's a complete freak, just ignore him most of the time and it'll be okay!" Naruto grinned his trademark grin, and was about to add his trademark catch phrase when Sasuke cut him off.

"Dobe, you're the one with whiskers on your face."

Naruto's annoyed yell was never sounded as electricity unexpectedly flashed and the floor rumbled. Laughing, or rather cackling, could be heard from a generator below as something rose from the floor spinning.

Renge appeared laughing as she sat on her deck chair underneath a parasol with a cocktail in her hand. Her podium continued to revolve slowly until it reached its full height, a good few feet above everybody else.

"Why wasn't that dismantled last year?" The twins muttered in unison to each other.

"New host club members?" Renge shrieked, so caught up in the excitement of it all.

Everybody cringed at the loudness of her voice. Even Sasuke, but mentally of course.

She looked at the three undercover shinobi, judging them.

The short blond one looked annoying, that she could just tell. The tall one was dressed so weirdly and looked as if he couldn't care less. In fact, his nose was stuck in a strange orange book, not even concentrating on the goings on around him, how rude!

But the last boy, the dark haired one with such a cool attitude, looked amazing. So amazing that he would be the first boy that she could actually compare to Kyoya with. Kyoya was better though, obviously.

"You!" She shouted, leaping off her podium and pointing at Sasuke, "You are going to be a success!" She circled Sasuke, approving of his looks and manner, "You are going to make me proud!"

She skipped around the room with hearts in her eyes as fantasies of what Sasuke would be able to achieve filled her mind.

Naruto and Kakashi stared at Sasuke questioningly, and Sasuke stared back, equally confused. The rest of the club assembled to watch the ordeal, with Kyoya making note of all the proceedings in his ever present notebook.

"First!" Renge suddenly declared, silencing the whole room, "we will distinguish types!"

Not even bothering to ask for names, she appointed the trio a 'type' which they would have to act during opening hours at the club.

She pulled up a whiteboard from nowhere and immediately wrote down the 'types' she had in mind for the new three.

Naruto received 'The Dumb One', of which he was quite annoyed about. But, according to Renge, girls just go crazy around boys who ask for their help in mundane tasks such as making tea or coffee. And, ever since Tamaki established the commoner's coffee, the girls would love to show him how it's made.

Kakashi received 'The Don't-Care One' which he, coincidently, didn't care about. Renge's theory was that Kakashi would act all not caring but in truth he would care about every one of his customers, so when the girls receive a random act of caring from him, they are all the more surprised and overjoyed.

Finally, Sasuke received 'The Silent Cool One' to which he just 'hn'd' in his cool attitude. Renge didn't have a plan for Sasuke, she just knew all the girls would fawn over him no matter what he did.

"But first!" Renge shouted, calling the attention of everybody again, "they need practise in being gentlemen. Except for Sasuke, he's already a gentlemen.

"What!" Naruto yelled angrily, nostrils flaring, "That idiot is _not_ a gentlemen, he's so rude! He made Honey cry!"

The whole room was silenced at that memory. Renge, however, did not remember this as she was not there and classed it as a stupid lie that Naruto had conjured to make Sasuke seem bad.

"Be quiet! First of all, a gentleman never shouts or flares his nostrils. It's so unstylish." Renge reprimanded as she began to push Naruto and Kakashi into one corner of the host club.

Sensing what she was going to do, the other members backed away slowly, not wanting to have to go through an ordeal similar to Nekozawa again.

Line break

"I thought the club was a playground," Naruto whined to no one in particular as Team 7 headed to the mansion they had been appointed, "it said so in the leaflet!"

The opening hours at the host club had Naruto doing odd jobs to crazy ladies who squealed at anything.

"Dobe, that was a figure of speech."

"What?" Naruto was confused now. What on earth did the baka mean when he said 'figure of speech'?

For once, Sakura was not lecturing him on his stupidity. In fact, she wasn't even listening to the conversation, her mind in a totally different world…

Line break

Sakura glanced about herself nervously. She didn't like the fact that the other three were able to go off together and leave her all alone in posh school full of crazy people. Really, some of the things they came up with in their lessons were… odd.

Sometimes it was hard for Sakura to control herself from yelling the answer out, it was so obvious! In the end, she had to constantly remind herself that she was on a mission and she had to be discreet.

But, that didn't stop her from getting annoyed at the other three for putting her in different class to them. Kakashi was in different class because he was older, but she could have been in the same class as Naruto and Sasuke. Or preferably just Sasuke.

They said it was so that people didn't think they knew each other, but Sakura had a sneaky suspicion that Sasuke had something to do with the separation. He didn't think she was annoying, did he?

Now that the school day was over, she didn't really have much else to do for a few hours until the host club opened. She thought she'd wander around the grounds of the school, get to know the place better just in case an attack came and she had to evacuate everyone. Not that she thought it would happen in such a civilian area.

It was as she was in one of the multiple gardens, admiring the vast amounts of well kept flowers, that she came across a brown haired girl sitting in a deck chair under a parasol and sipping a cocktail.

Sakura only intended to make friends with members and customers of the Host Club, so she didn't feel like introducing herself, but the girl called to her before she could move away.

"Hey! That's such a nice hair colour you have, is it natural?" The strange girl asked. To Sakura, all the girls in the school were strange, but at least she could deal with talking about hair.

"Thank you, and yes it is natural." Sakura replied politely. Maybe this was a customer of the Host Club? She thought she should ask, just in case she was and could get a head start in befriending Haruhi's customers.

"Really? I thought for sure it must be dyed, it's a pretty colour, but it just doesn't seem natural." The girl said offhandedly.

What? How dare she? Of course Sakura's hair was natural! Inner-Sakura was seething with rage. Sakura was about to point this out to her when a devious plot formed in her mind. She was ready to play these rich people games.

"Obviously you don't come from a very rich background, because then you would know of the most expensive hairdresser that can change your natural hair colour." Sakura said smugly.

"What do you mean?" The girl spluttered, "That's such a preposterous idea! You can't change your natural hair colour!"

"Yes you can," Sakura said lazily, seemingly disinterested, "but I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, you obviously can't afford it."

Now Sakura had really riled the girl up. She slammed her cocktail down with a thump and stormed over towards Sakura.

"You dare repeat that and I'll have my Kyoya after you!" The girl was trembling with rage.

Kyoya? Sakura had been the only one to research their mission before they set off, and Kyoya's name rang a bell. He was one of the Host Club members, wasn't he? If that was the case, then this girl most definitely went to the Host Club!

This was not good! Sakura was meant to be making friends with the customers, not enemies!

"Do you mean Kyoya Ootori?"

"The one and only!" The girl's emotions suddenly changed to that of longing, "He's the most handsome and perfect man in the world! I have the hard job of managing the Host Club, but I would do anything for my Kyoya!"

"You manage the Host Club?" Sakura was disbelieving.

"Of course! I, Renge Houshakuji, am the Lady Manage for Ouran High School Host Club!" Renge paused and narrowed her eyes at Sakura, "You were disbelieving, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't disbelieving at all…"

"You thought that I was too poor to associate with the Host Club, didn't you?"

In actual fact, Sakura had only been disbelieving because she thought that Renge would make a terrible manager, but she wasn't going to say that to her face. She wanted to say something nice, so that she could befriend the manager, but in all honesty, she couldn't stop the comment that came to mind.

"Well you must be if you have to work for the Host Club rather than attend it."

"Oh you!" Renge's hands were clenched tightly by her sides as if she could hardly contain herself from lashing out at the pink haired menace. Of course, she was too ladylike to do such a thing, but it gave the desired effect.

"You just wait!" Renge yelled, storming off to her awaiting generator, "Kyoya will hear about this!"

Sakura remained standing in the now empty garden, thinking over what she had just done.

It was all going wrong! How could she have angered the manager, who probably knew loads about Haruhi, and would probably be vital in their mission!

She mentally scolded herself, but Inner-Sakura was on the floor laughing at 'that stupid Renge', which did not help with her scolding.

Line break

**How did you like it? Review and tell us!**

**Had a hard time writing that bit about Renge and Sasuke, because generally we don't like Sasuke and found it hard to write all that praise about Sasuke… I mean who can like that guy? (…Amy… *cough*TRAITOR*cough*)**


	5. Mssion Report

**A/N: We're sorry for the delay! We had exams, so it was a proper excuse. Sort of. But we're sorry anyway. There are a hint of pairings in this chapter, so you may want to refresh your memory about the pairings by looking at the AN in the first chapter. And to you Sakura fans who are worried about her being too much of a fangirl, you can really feel the kunoichi power she has here.**

**Also, we have included three quotes in this chapter, two from films and one from a Youtube video (all of which you should watch) and if you recognise them, then tell us in a review and we'll announce it in the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobi and Wealth<strong>

**Chapter 5**

"Okay." Sakura twirled a pen around her fingers. "Mission report."

The room was empty. The curtains fluttered in the wind and tumbleweed rolled across the floor. Weird. She could have sworn they were in there a moment ago.

"If you guys don't get down here in five minutes I'll tell Gai that you need a set of new clothes, preferably in green."

Three shinobi suddenly appeared on the sofa. Shunshin was indeed a useful technique.

"We need to write our report to Tsunade-shishou. I've written mine, but what did you guys accomplish today?"

Sheepish glances. "Why don't you go first, Sakura?" Said Kakashi, a flash of orange peeking out of his pocket, his hand dangerously close to it. "We need to know what our teammates are up to."

"You touch that book and you'll no longer be a man." Kakashi eyed the pen nervously; ninja were taught to be creative.

"Okay. I spent my afternoon before the club opened in the gardens, they are truly beautiful, Ino would love it. I had a brief encounter with Renge, the lady, and I say that in the loosest possible way, manager of the Host Club, but that doesn't really matter! I attended the Host Club when it opened and met some of the members, most of them actually. Haruhi and Tamaki were unfortunately unavailable but I met the others. Honey-senpai is so _cute_! ..ahem. Mori-senpai was very polite, Kyoya...reminded me of Kabuto, we should probably keep an eye on him - Kakashi you're in charge of that –"

"My pleasure." He purred. Kakashi had taken an..._interest_...so to speak...in the Shadow King.

"- and the twins were," Sakura blushed, "very good at their job." A giggle escaped her.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances. Giggling was not a good sign.

"Now." Sakura was back in business-mode. I also had the pleasure of being entertained by you three." Sakura glared at them. She was not amused.

"Naruto. You were told to be the "Dumb One', right? You're supposed to be dumb, but still human. It's like I was talking to a monkey."

"Woah now", Kakashi started.

"A really big, stupid monkey named Naruto!"

"Ouch." Sasuke deadpanned.

"And do you want to know something else?" Naruto gazed at her in terror. "I've never liked Ichiraku's ramen."

All three of them gasped.

"Never!" She hissed viciously.

Tear welled up in Naruto's eyes and Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Kakashi." They straightened in fear.

"I have never met a more impolite host. You acted more like a brick wall than a charming young host like Kaoru or Hikaru. Try to take them as an example of how you should act. And next time leave that book here or I will burn it." The pen twirled menacingly.

"Sasuke." She took a deep breath then forced a grimace on to her face. It was clearly meant to be an encouraging smile but it did not turn out so. "Perhaps tone the killer intent down a little bit?" Sakura sighed. "Now. Tell me your side of the story. Sasuke-kun, you go first."

"Hn..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Sasuke was sitting on a sofa surrounded by girls, asking him mundane questions... about his body. What kind of a question was 'Do you work out?'?

Their numbers grew with every second and his attempts to direct the conversation elsewhere were not working.

He could barely hear himself think over the squeals. His was indeed a tormented existence. Filled with torment. And girls. Girls and their breasts. They tormented him so.

The advantage was that he did not have to talk much and could perhaps use his ninja skills to escape, as only perhaps a persistent fangirl could locate a ninja. He did not, unfortunately, gain any intel on Haruhi from this traumatic ordeal.

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>An awkward silence ensued as everybody stared at Sasuke. "Okay..." Sakura mused as she scribbled everything down, "Naruto, you go next."<p>

"Well," Naruto began, "It kind of went like this..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Right, a quick pep talk." Tamaki said in a hushed whisper as he pulled Naruto aside. "You need to flirt with the ladies."

Naruto frowned at him, confused. "What is this 'flirt' you speak of?"

Tamaki sighed in exasperation, "You know, the way you talk to a girl."

Naruto stared. "Usually, Sakura does the talking. I just sit and nod."

"No! The way you treat a girl when you're interested in her!"

"You mean like asking them out for a date?"

"Yes, but not quite so obvious."

Naruto nodded his head knowingly as understanding dawned on him, "Oh, like spying on them when they're in the baths?"

"No! That is not a gentlemanly way to treat a lady! You have to make them tea and treat them nicely."

He wasn't really sure what Tamaki was talking about, but nodded along anyway.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Kakashi stared at him, bemused. "So," he said slowly, "you decided to cover yourself in water as a flirtation technique, splashing some of your clients as well?"<p>

"What? No!" Naruto shouted, "That was an accident! I didn't know the teapot was full of water, and I wouldn't have picked it up in the first place if I knew it was boiling hot!"

"Moving right along," Sakura said as she jotted a few more things down, "Kakashi, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Maa, maa, it wasn't so bad..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Kakashi was skillfully dodging any hands that had snuck up to his mask, all the while pouring multiple cups of tea for his multiple clients and keeping a completely still hand. He was also holding his book up to his face with his other hand.

Kyoya was impressed, and made a mental note to approach him about it later.

Despite not saying much during his sessions with his fangirls, he did listen carefully to what they were saying. However, their talk consisted mainly of his mysteriousness and not of Haruhi, so he did not learn much about her.

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced up from her paper and looked at Kakashi. "Did Kyoya ever approach you?"<p>

"Yes."

There was a silence as everyone waited for him to elaborate, but he did not. "So... what did he say?"

"That," Kakashi said with a secretive air, "will not be disclosed to the public."

Sakura frowned disapprovingly at him, "The Hokage will need to know everything."

"_Everything_, Sakura?" She could just see the perverted smirk in his voice.

She pursed her lips. "I'll let you off, just this once." With that, Sakura left to post the report.

Naruto shuddered. "Sakura is terrifying sometimes. Most of the time, actually."

"I know what you mean," Kakashi muttered from behind his book.

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose accusingly. "What happened to the legendary Sharingan no Kakashi, great ANBU Captain and famous ninja of Konoha, hmm?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, his single eye a little distant. "She healed me once. Once she has had you in her power, you're never quite the same again. Every time that woman opens her mouth, I tremble in every fibre of my being." He bit his finger through his mask and spat it out. He shuddered, his fingers wriggling as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Ana - This was really annoying. All the computers in my house were being used, so we had to use an ancient Apple Mac that was in the attic. It had Appleworks. We typed this chapter up on there, then sent it to our email addresses. Fine. It comes up on other computers – even other Macs – as a huge mass of code and links with all the punctuation replaced by Ó. Not Fine. Or, as Jax's email said:<strong>

'_**i tried! i tried opening it with word, notepad, wordpad, microsoft visual studio (yeah, i don't know what that is either) and i can't think of anymore wordy programmes to open it with! when it opens, i get a load of random figure**__**s**__** which aren't on the keyboard with only bits of the chapter in between! and then i get about the first 200 words of the chapter before it leads me to like ten pages of apple website ref**__**e**__**rences!'**_

**So I then spent a ridiculous amount of time deleting all the code and putting back the punctuation. Aren't I impressive****?**** Bow down before me, bitchez. **


	6. Naruto the Monk

**A/N: Another chapter for you babez. Nobody got the references from the previous chapter, which were from 'One of our Dinosaurs is Missing', 'The Emperor's New Groove', and episode 3 of LittleKuriboh's Naruto abridged series. Sigh. You're all so uncultured.**

**So here 'tis. Ana got a kitten! She's so adorable. But she will bite you. Hehe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobi and Wealth<strong>

**Chapter 6 - ****Naruto the Monk**

"This clearly isn't working." Sakura muttered, staring intently across the room at Naruto and Haruhi having what probably qualified as the most awkward conversation ever.

"Hn. Maybe this isn't a good enough environment?" He speaks! The most wonderful Sakura has triumphed over the fiendish Uchiha silence!

Her triumph was short lived as she almost yelped when Kakashi spoke behind her. Almost.

"How about her house?"

"Yes, because that's not creepy at all, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi clapped his hands together, somehow managing to keep hold of both his book and his tea (proper English Earl Grey) and crinkled his eye.

"Well, that's sorted then! We'll meet at her apartment at 10am on Saturday. Bring all your gear!" He wandered off in the vague direction of Kyoya.

There was a pause. Sasuke seemed uncertain, an uncommon expression on his face. "…Does that mean we should bring our katana?"

Sakura glared at him. "No!"

* * *

><p>"I hope that's your kunai, Kakashi."<p>

"Take a guess, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, even though I can't see your face, I _know _you're scowling."

"Hn, that's what you think."

"Oh, so you _like _being pressed up against a hard pointy object protruding from Kakashi."

"Shut up, dobe."

"I'm Sakura! Naruto isn't even in here!"

"Now, now, children, no need to fight, I'll press up against anyone who wants it."

"…"

"…"

"…Gross, Kakashi-sensei."

"Shhhhh!"

Haruhi could have sworn she heard someone hiss from her cupboard just as she walked in. She was just about to go into the kitchen when she stopped dead.

"Um, Naruto-kun… what are you doing?"

The newly-inducted blond host stayed silent. It appeared he was trying to look invisible by sitting behind her Buddha statue in the lotus position, the exact same one as the statue. He was even a similar colour. She would have missed him completely if not for the fact that the Buddha was about the size of a football*.

To the ninja hiding in the cupboard, he looked as if he were attempting to achieve Sage Mode, or at least Inner Zen.

Haruhi let him be. He clearly wasn't about to say anything, and she didn't want to disturb his mediation. She thought she would make him some 'commoners coffee' before demanding what the hell he was doing in her house.

As she was pouring the hot water from the kettle, she heard a thump from the direction of her living room, making her startle in surprise, and spill the water.

She muttered a mild curse before investigating. Once in the living room, all appeared normal, except for the monk in orange behind her Buddha.

She decided to dismiss it as her neighbours, and went to her cupboard to fetch a tea towel.

"… Tea towel." Haruhi glared at the guilty looking three, crammed into acrobatic shapes in cupboard.

Sheepishly, Kakashi passed her a tea towel and was going to say something, most likely an apology, when the cupboard door slammed in his face.

"Smooth moves, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke muttered dryly.

Haruhi did not have time to comment as her front door suddenly opened, welcome bells tinkling from, and the rest of the Host Club rushed in.

"Haruhi, my most wonderful daughter! We have come, bearing great gifts, to save you from the awful monotony that is commoners' life!"

"Yay." Haruhi was not amused.

The six invited themselves in and crushed themselves into her minimal living room. Before the twins could even open their mouths Tamaki sent them a glare.

"Your house is beautiful, mine daughter!" Haruhi wasn't even going to comment on that particular abuse of grammar. But she was going to comment on something else.

"What, exactly, are you guys doing here? You're almost as bad as those three. And the monk."

"What three?"

"Use three!" Came the shouts of three in the cupboard as they tumbled out in a heap.

"Guys!" Hikaru yelled, "you should have told us!"

"It's okay! We won't judge you!" Kaoru added.

"You don't have to live a lie!"

Everybody stared at the twins. "What are you on about?" Haruhi deadpanned.

The twins stared at everyone as if they were all missing the obvious. "About your threesome relationship that you've been trying to keep in the closet!" they shouted in unison.

There was silence for a moment. "Oh, was it supposed to be a secret?" The twins suddenly looked abashed.

"What, NO!"

"Ewww."

"You two aren't quite my type, sorry guys." Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw Kyoya smirk and push his glasses up his nose. He smirked in return, and after realising it was probably unseen (even though Kyoya could probably see it anyway, robot that he was) winked as well.

"Why are you here, Sakura-chan?" Honey asked the girl. Everybody else swivelled to look at her, only just now seeming to realise that she wasn't even a host.

"Maa maa, she's family." Kakashi slung an arm around her shoulder and hugged her as Sasuke nodded from beside them. Naruto was nodding too, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to him.

Kaoru looked thoughtful. "So, your relationship is – "

"Incestuous?" Tamaki raised his eyebrow.

" – like ours!" The twins grinned delightedly.

There was a silence. Sakura collapsed with blood loss due to her nosebleed.

"Okaaay, moving right along."

* * *

><p>Later, once Sakura had been revived, the conversation had moved on to other matters.<p>

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Haruhi's was looking at the ninja with a very pointed look. "Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi thought for a moment.

_He raised an eyebrow. The sheer amount of makeup in Haruhi's father's bedroom was truly impressive. If he were a lesser man, he might have been surprised, but Gai had desensitized him to all sorts of weird things, not to mention Anko. The things Jounin got up to in their spare time. He never would have thought that Asuma was that flexible._

_As he rummaged through the makeup under the bed, he came across a large open bag. Upon peering inside the bag he found vast amounts clothing of Haruhi's size, enough for at least a couple of weeks away from home._

_He came to the conclusion that she was probably going on trip that might include a summer job._

"We happened to be in the neighbourhood and… we thought we saw a burglar." He eye-smiled at that, as if it were a valid explanation.

"Uh-huh," Haruhi nodded her head, clearly disbelieving. "Sakura, what were you really doing?"

"Um…" She began…

_Rifling through Haruhi's kitchen cupboards, Sakura happened upon many cans, as well as a lot of dried foods like rice and noodles. How curious. There was enough here to feed a young girl for a few weeks at least. Suspicious. A long journey was clearly being planned!_

_Thinking how odd it was that she hadn't said a word about it, Sakura now believed she was planning a summer job out of the city, away from the meddling Host Club members._

"We were bringing you some cookies!" She held up a bag of cookies that she had stored in her kunai pouch. She had come prepared.

Before Haruhi had a chance to pull apart her explanation, Honey leaped forward and snatched the cookies from her hand. "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

"Share them, Mitsukuni," Mori's controlled voice advised him, to which he reluctantly complied.

"Sasuke." Haruhi just stared at him.

The faintest of blushes appeared on Sasuke's face as he became lost in thought.

_Scanning her desk, he picked up a suspicious piece of loose paper. It was clearly a letter, but a very informal letter at that. As he read the letter, his face steadily flushed._

_Dearest Haruhi, (the letter read)_

_How nice to hear of your new friends at your new school. I hope you haven't forgotten me! I am delighted to know that we can meet up this summer!_

_I have to cut this letter short as I have much work to do, although when you visit, that will hopefully become less._

_Lots of love,_

_Kenji xxx_

_Sasuke gasped almost audibly and dropped the letter as if it were aflame, his face almost that. Never had he read something so dirty, although when he told his teammates of his discovery, his sensei appeared amused at his innocence. What innocence? The letter was clearly too obscene for the eyes of young Haruhi, in Sasuke's opinion._

_But what is this? He couldn't believe that she had a boyfriend! He had to make sure that her chastity was protected from this fiend, who was no doubt trying to corrupt her with filthy ideas._

"We wanted to help you with some spring cleaning."

"I can do that myself," She said with a glare, although for some reason it wasn't as hard as her other ones. Kakashi noticed this and smirked behind his mask, thinking of the chemistry between them.

"But Naruto! What is excuse?"

The other's gasped. "Naruto? Woah, you scared me!"

"I didn't see you there!" Naruto cracked an eyelid open.

"What a masterful disguise!"

"You must be a ninja or something!"

"I bet no one would ever find you!"

The other three undercover ninja and Haruhi just glared at him.

Liking the attention, and glad for the distraction, he tried to think of an excuse.

_After some minutes of fruitless searching in the living room, Naruto heard a scuffle coming from outside the house. A quick glance out the window showed that Haruhi was approaching._

"_Guys! She's coming! Hide, quick!"_

_He had barely his sentence when three ninja shunshin-ed into the cupboard and closed the door, leaving no space for him._

"_Guys, let me in! This isn't funny!"_

"_No space, sorry Naruto," Sasuke said, clearly unsympathetic._

_He didn't have much time to argue with them, so he looked frantically round the room._

_Spotting the Buddha statue, he shouted, "Epiphany!", but suddenly put a hand in front of his mouth and stayed as still has possible, eyes darting frantically around checking if anyone heard him._

_He heard an exasperated sigh, but ignored it, as well as some argument about a kunai, as he prepared for Sage Mode behind the Buddha statue._

"Plumbing." Naruto finally said.

"…Plumbing." Haruhi was sceptical.

"Yep. Plumbing."

"And… what were you doing with the plumbing?"

"Oh, you know. Just, checking to see if it still worked."

Tamaki's eyes narrowed in Naruto's direction as he spoke from between gritted teeth. "What are you talking about. Everything in Haruhi's house works. Perfectly. _Everything. Perfectly. _Do you understand?"

Naruto gulped. "Nonono, I know that! We were just…making sure."

"Of course you were."

* * *

><p>Later, the team approached Kyoya to give their reports. They were sure to be interesting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Soccer ball, for all you Americans out there.<strong>

**Hope you liked it, please review. And thanks for bowing Ta1ia XD.**


	7. Suspicious Relationships

**A/N: Hello my treasured readers! It's nice to (virtually) see you again! Long break, the summer, isn't it? But, we're back so it doesn't matter. I hope you didn't forget us, although I can't blame you if you did, we nearly forgot about S&W. Just kdding, we'd never forget about the baby -ahem- the fic. But we were all doing different things over the summer, so it was practically impossible to get us together to write this thing.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or Naruto. And we (well Jax) doesn't really mind not owning Ouran because I like how it (the anime) turned out in the end. But Naruto is a completely different story. Both Ana and I agree that Kishimoto could have used ANBU waaaaaay better. And that Sasuke dresses far too metrosexually to be cool. Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy the story=]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobi and Wealth<br>**

**Chapter 7- Suspicious Relationships**

Kyoya pushed his sunglasses up his nose and said in a curt voice to his chauffeur, "The long route, please."

The partition window slid shut with a quite whir, and the car drove off.

Kyoya examined the reports in his hands, smirking slightly as he flipped through the pages. Tamaki wasn't going to like this, he thought smugly to himself. It was going to be hilarious.

The car pulled to a stop and the door opened. A dashing young man, also wearing sunglasses, stepped into the car and the door was shut behind him.

Kyoya stayed silent and handed the reports to him, keeping his face expressionless. There was a minute's silence where he read the reports.

"WHAT?" Tamaki shouted, but then remembered he was meant to be professional so he straightened his glasses and cleared his throat with a little cough before asking in a much more refined voice, "She's going to have a summer job?" He had just finished reading Kakashi's report on how there was a suitcase of clothing, roughly fitting Haruhi's size, under her father's bed. "Surely there is an explanation for all of this?"

Hiding another smirk, Kyoya replied, "Read on."

For the next few minutes, Kyoya patiently listened to the various yells, gasps and mumbles coming from Tamaki.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Tamaki began, once again trying to keep his professional Mafia look, "Haruhi has already packed her bag in preparation for her summer job, and she has even started stocking up on long-lasting food so she can meet her boyfriend? Is that what she is planning?"

"Something of the sort." Kyoya replied without emotion.

There was a little pause in which Tamaki had an internal debate with himself before bursting out, "This is preposterous! We must stop her at once! We are going to confront Haruhi this instant!"

"We?" Kyoya asked him incredulously.

Caught by surprise, Tamaki faltered slightly. "Alright, _I_ will confront Haruhi this instant."

"I wouldn't advise that, Tamaki," He opened his mouth to continue but Tamaki cut him off.

"Stop the car!" The chauffeur dutifully stopped the car, and Tamaki burst out of the door. "If you won't help me confront Haruhi, then I will do it myself!"

He strode purposefully towards the school building, and promptly tripped on the pavement. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. Tamaki straightened up swiftly, brushed himself off and continued walking, slightly more cautious this time.

* * *

><p>Sakura swept majestically into her classroom, her head held high. With a toss of her hair, she sat herself down gracefully at her desk, where she crossed her legs elegantly and carefully laid her hands delicately on her knees. She would have been very successful in her rich person's act had the twins not popped up behind her.<p>

"Sakura!" They chimed together making her jump and lose her composure.

"You were at Haruhi-kun's house, weren't you?" Hikaru asked her, looking very sly.

"Why were you there?" Kaoru asked, in a way that made Sakura want to flinch back. She wouldn't, of course. Not only would it damage her pride both as a female and as a kunoichi, but Hikaru's face was also on the opposite side and to flinch back would involve knocking into him.

"What were you doing there?" Hikaru asked.

"Was Haruhi-kun with you?"

"Were you doing stuff together?"

"What were you doing together with Haruhi-kun that you can't share with anyone else?"

They paused before gasping simultaneously, "Do you _like_ Haruhi-kun?"

Sakura spluttered incoherently for a moment before finally managing to choke out, "What? No!"

"Then what were you doing at Haruhi-kun's house?" They almost shouted at her.

"I-I…" she stuttered, but she didn't finish. She didn't want to tell them what she was really doing at Haruhi's house, but she also didn't want to use the obvious excuse that she was following Haruhi, because she already knew Haruhi was a girl and she had no attraction whatsoever to her. In fact, her attraction was to someone, or several someones, entirely different.

So basically, she couldn't tell the twins that she was following Haruhi, because that might lead to a misunderstanding. A big misunderstanding that would ruin her relationship with them forever. Not that she was going to have a relationship with them. That would just be silly.

"Well, it's like this," she whispered, and they leaned closer to hear her, "I'm on a vital mission to follow someone and find out as much information as possible about them. I must never let them out of my sight, in case they disappear with someone else, if you get what I mean."

The twins turned to each other, a look of realisation on their faces. "Oh! We get it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You went to Haruhi's house knowing _we'd_ go there later,"

Hikaru interrupted, "It was all a ploy! It was about us all along, wasn't it?"

Sakura just gaped at them. "No! What are you talking about? That's not what I meant at all!"

"We're fine with it, Sakura," Hikaru told her sympathetically.

"We understand you," Kaoru added.

"Completely." Hikaru finished.

"In fact," Kaoru started.

"We agree." They stated in unison before grinning and walking away.

Sakura, whose face had turned crimson during their interrogation, attempted to stammer a response, but nothing came out. She resorted to rolling her eyes childishly.

So caught up in her own affairs, Sakura didn't noticed Honey, who had entered that classroom with the intention of asking the exact same question as the twins. However, he had come just in time to hear her hushed explanation that she had told the twins, and somehow he didn't think it had anything to do with following the twins.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. No one was going to hurt his Haru-chan, he thought as he left the classroom. Sakura was not going to fulfil her 'vital mission' without trouble.

* * *

><p>Tamaki didn't get the chance to talk to Haruhi alone that morning, or at lunch. That left the few hours they had before the club opened, but all the other club members were in the room, and he really didn't want to make a fuss. Especially with those shady twins in the room.<p>

But he didn't want to put it off forever. That meant he needed to do a little scheming.

Kyoya and Kakashi were already tucked away in a corner doing business of their own, which meant that was two less people he had to distract. He sneakily managed to put Honey's pink bunny, Usa-chan, in the possession of Naruto, which had led to an interesting little argument, and also managed to occupy Naruto, Honey and Mori.

He had managed to incorporate the twins in the argument by subtly sticking sweeties on the backs of both Hikaru and Kaoru, causing a great distraction to Honey.

Which just left Sasuke. How to distract Sasuke…

It was as he was thinking of how to distract Sasuke that he caught sight of him talking to Haruhi. He froze, literally as if an arrow had just been shot through his heart.

Panting furiously, he crept behind a chair and subtly pushed it across the room until he was within hearing distance of the pair.

"So onto my original question, who's Kenji?" Sasuke asked her in a monotonous voice

Tamaki's heart missed a beat. Kenji?

"How do you know about Kenji?" Haruhi was frowning at him now.

"Let's just say, a little bird tipped me off. But who is he? Is he your boyfriend? He is, isn't he?"

Haruhi was now looking at Sasuke as if he had invaded her personal space. "That's none of your business!"

"Hmph. I don't like him."

Haruhi's mouth opened as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. "Sasuke-kun! How could you be so rude? You haven't even met him!"

Sasuke merely raised one eyebrow at her. "How do you know that?"

Haruhi was saved from answering by Tamaki, who could no longer contain himself. "WHAT IS THIS? Haruhi! How could you not tell me you have a boyfriend? I don't approve!"

"Neither do I!" Sasuke added, nearly shouting.

The two paused at stared at each other. _Why was he so concerned?_

Two pairs of eyes narrowed dangerously, and the atmosphere around them thickened to ominous levels. Haruhi backed away slowly.

"Why are you so concerned?" Tamaki asked accusingly.

"I'm just being a concerned friend, do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Are you sure you're just being a _friend_?"

Sasuke let out a mild glare. This blond fop wasn't worth full power. "I could say the same about you."

"That's only because I'm her father!"

"Father? _Sure_." Sasuke sneered.

Tamaki drew himself up, his eyes flashing. "I don't like what you're implying."

Sasuke smirked. "That's because it's true, isn't it?"

"You are on the edge here, young man!"

"Young man? You sound like a teacher. A teacher with a suspicious relationship with a young girl."

"Oh no you didn't." Tamaki spat, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's. End. This." Sasuke growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, some beef going on between Sasuke and Tamaki. I think we can guess who's going to win. And yes, we do realize that we need some serious amounts of spotlight on Kakashi and Kyoya, and that will appear next chapter. Along with some beef. Yummy, yummy beef. Between four yummy, yummy characters. Er... actually forget I said that. Characters aren't yummy (unless they're HAWT, which Sasuke is NOT) but beef is.****  
><strong>


	8. The Great Race

**A/N: *Zelda treasure chest music* duh duh duh duuuuuhhhhh! Here it is. Finally.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobi and Wealth<strong>

**Chapter 8 - The Great Race  
><strong>

"But he's too level-headed," Kyoya speculated to Kakashi, "Naruto's the rash one."

"Hmm, yes," Kakashi wondered, "but there is the famous Uchiha temper."

Kyoya's eyebrows rose. "Famous Uchiha temper? Is that something I want to experience?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly, "That's why I think his odds are so high."

"But I've been watching Naruto, and I'm surprised the others haven't noticed yet, I mean he's so obvious."

"But Naruto acts like a dunce all the time, everyone thinks he can't do anything. While that infuriates him, it's very useful for this mission."

"But he caught a falling teacup so quickly, it was almost inhuman. Sasuke is far more careful."

Kakashi's head tilted thoughtfully, "Yes, but Naruto slips a few things in short bursts, I reckon Sasuke and Tamaki are going to blow up, and that's his cover gone."

Kyoya smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Okay then. How about ¥1000?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "No, that's too little. ¥3000."

Kyoya seemed genuinely surprised. "Okay, if you're so confident."

"Actually, no. Money's too boring," Kakashi got a dangerous glint in his eye. "Why don't we raise the stakes. How about a favour?"

Kyoya frowned slightly. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, only for an hour. Maybe two." Suddenly he leaned forward and started whispering rapidly in Kyoya's ear.

Slowly, a light blush grew over his face. Kakashi leaned back, clearly grinning despite his mask. Kyoya smiled sheepishly and scribbled something in his ever-present notebook.

"Now, let's watch." They moved to a tea table, ordering two teas from Honey and Mori.

* * *

><p>"Let's. End. This."<p>

Tamaki gripped the chair he had been hiding behind earlier. By now the entire host club had gathered round and were avidly watching the pair. Tamaki hmph'd. "I'd like to see you try."

Sasuke snarled quietly and raced towards him with speed only a ninja could have.

About two metres before Sasuke was due to collide with Tamaki, Tamaki raised his hand so quickly Haruhi barely saw the action, but Sasuke must have because he stopped so suddenly.

"Stop!" Tamaki shouted, glaring at Sasuke through his fingers, "My dignity prevents you from coming any further!" He paused for dramatic effect, and the host club collectively held their breath. "Gentlemen do not engage in such physical altercations! We shall compete in a far statelier manner, through a series of challenges!"

As Kakashi sipped his tea from the sidelines, a certain green-clad figure popped into his mind. He smirked; Sasuke was in for an interesting ride.

"Right! Kyoya, call off the club today, we're going to hold challenges and we'll see who's worthy."

There was a slight pause where everyone stared at each other with mild curiosity, but then they snapped into action and prepared for a 'Tamaki Outing Day'.

They were soon down by the lake on the school grounds, having already attracted a small crowd of their usuals of which most were chatting with Honey and Mori, who had kindly provided a table of cakes and tea.

"So what's going on, Honey-san?" Sakura asked as she picked a cake from the large selection.

"Well, Sasuke somehow managed to find out about Haruhi's boyfriend, Kenji, and Tamaki overheard, and both of them got very overprotective over Haruhi, but when they noticed how overprotective the other was, they became angry. Now, they're having a competition."

Sakura frowned. "A competition to prove what?"

Honey looked up in thought and popped a cake in his mouth. "I'm not really sure, but I think it's to see which one of them is worthy to be overprotective over Haruhi."

Sakura sighed exasperatedly, but she'd go along with it.

"Attention ladies!" Hikaru yelled down a megaphone (or Kaoru, one could never be too sure). "The one hundred metre freestyle swimming race between Host King Tamaki and New Recruit Sasuke is about to begin!"

"'New Recruit'"? Sakura mumbled to herself. "Because that's blatantly not biased at all…"

Standing by the lake, which is obviously maintained to an excellent standard and is as clean as a brand new swimming pool, were Sasuke and Tamaki, both of whom were carefully removing their shirts.

Slowly, as more flesh was revealed from both of them, the girls began to cheer. Or scream, it was hard to tell which.

After removing their shoes and socks (and not wanting to remove anything more) the two slid into the lake.

"I bet another favour on Sasuke." Kakashi murmured to Kyoya.

"Well of course Sasuke's going to win if he's a ninja, betting on Tamaki would idiotic."

"Hm, okay. Then I bet a favour that Sasuke will win by thirty metres."

Kyoya quietly snorted. "He may be a ninja, but… no. I bet five metres."

Kakashi's single eye moved across to Kyoya, and he almost felt like saying, 'You did not just say that,' but refrained himself. He could gloat for all he was worth when he won that favour.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted over all the screaming, "one, two , three, okay?" Somehow Sasuke heard him and nodded his head. 'One, two, three' was a phrase Kakashi often used when training with Sasuke. It indicated his triple jutsu combination and, as Naruto had grudgingly admitted once, it was 'badass'. However in this situation, Sasuke presumed that his teacher meant for him not to let Tamaki win. Not that he was ever going to…

"That's not fair, you can't give him secret instructions. That makes this bet void." Kyoya huffed.

Kakashi smirked. "I can hardly give him instructions in a swimming race. I was merely confirming that he wasn't going to hold back and let Tamaki win to hide his ninja abilities."

Kyoya merely shot him a sidelong glance as he jotted something down in his notebook.

"…get set… Go!" Hikaru shot the air gun and both boys kicked off from the side of the lake.

There was a tense silence from the crows as both glided through the water, but even then Sasuke had used a stronger kick and was more streamlined, making him the one marginally ahead.

Their heads popped up for a breath and they started to swim furiously. The onlookers began to cheer, shouting words of encouragement to their chosen host.

By the time Sasuke reached 50 metres, it was clear he was going to win. Sasuke's supporters cheered louder, and Tamaki's supporters were stunned into silence. Sakura was certain she could hear a few 'I told you so's, to which she could only roll her eyes to.

"Ladies! We have a clear winner! Winning by at least 40 metres is the Demon Swimmer Sasuke!" Hikaru roared down the megaphone.

Everyone was almost deafened by the squeals and screams that followed. The girls ran towards the finish of the lake where the two were climbing out and surrounded them. Sasuke had to give it to Tamaki with how he dealt with them – there was no way he would have had the much patience, especially after losing something.

The rest of the hosts slowly approached the group. "…I merely let him win. I didn't want him not to be liked when he was so new –"

"What!? That is such a lie!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The girls gasped and whispered amongst themselves, deciding who they believed.

"Fight." Kaoru said.

Hikaru glanced at him. "Fight." He repeated.

"Fight." Kaoru said again.

"Fight, fight, fight…" Hikaru chanted, and slowly the ladies joined in.

A circle was formed around the two as the chanting got louder and faster, but before anything could happen, Kakashi parted the circle.

"Ok, ok, calm down. There's going to be no fighting, it's not gentlemanly." He sent a meaningful look at Tamaki, "the competition is over."

There were a few sighs of disappointment, but it didn't take that long to get back to the club, which was still closed to the public. Tamaki and Sasuke had dried themselves and changed their clothes, but there was still the worthiness of Haruhi's overprotection to be decided.

"Since _I_ won the race, _I'm_ the one who's worthy!"

"But I _let_ you win! I didn't want to embarrass you, so out of the kindliness of my heart, and my gentlemanly behaviour, I gave that race to you, making _me_ the worthy one!" Tamaki shouted.

Suddenly, a vicious growling could be heard. "Would you two STOP ARGUING!" Haruhi's voice echoed several times around the room.

"I'm in the room too, you know! Don't just talk about me as if I'm an object!"

Immediately, Tamaki got on his knees before her. "My dearest princess, I never meant any offence, I only wish for what's best for you, and it's my opinion –"

"SHUT UP!" Tamaki flinched. "There is NO winner. You BOTH LOSE! You have insulted me and wasted our time when we could have been entertaining ladies. We could have earned more money –"

"Actually," Kyoya interrupted, "this little show has gained us twenty-five extra customers, so –"

"SHUT UP!" That silenced even Kyoya. "Argh! What is it with rich people!?" Not knowing what else to say, she stormed out of the host club. Even Tamaki had the sense to leave her alone.

* * *

><p>"Tama-chan," Honey whispered.<p>

"Honey, why have you taken me to the bathroom?" Tamaki asked him curiously.

"It's about the competition you had with Sasuke," Honey told him in a deadly serious voice. Tamaki nodded at him to carry on. "It's not Sasuke you should be worried about. It's Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so the shit hits the fan.**


End file.
